Roommates
by missminniemosue1996
Summary: Blossom and Brick both got what they waited there whole life ... getting into Harvard University. So they are both off to Cambridge, Massachusetts to live a dreams and welcome change and change is what they would get.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here is how the PPG's and the RRBs Look. The girls are 18 and the boys are 19.**

**Blossom:**

**Height: 6"0**

**Body shape:**

** Bra size: E cup**

**Victoria Secret model body (Hourglass shape). Curvy waist and dancer long legs. Natural Tan skin.**

**Has deep dimples when she smiles.**

**Eye color: Pink**

**Hair color: Orange-red all the way to her mid back with her bangs framing her face ( It use to be longer past her calves but she cut it because it was too long) lost the ribbon in middle school.**

**Hobbies: dancing, Reading, going out with friends and going to clubs**

**Buttercup:**

**Height:5"9**

**Body Shape:**

** Bra size: D-cup**

**Victoria secret model body (Hourglass shape). Curver then her sisters. Muscles because of the sports she plays. Natural Tan skin**

**Eye color: Light green **

**Hair color: Raven hair past her shoulders. shaved the back so when she put it in a ponytail you see her name with a design. Her tips of her hair is the same of the color of her eyes**

**Hobbies: every sports, sing and playing Guitar, fighting, going to clubs. Even though she would never admit it spending time with her family**

**Bubbles:**

**Height: 5"8 **

**Body shape:**

** Bra Size: D-cup**

** Victoria secret model body (Hourglass shape) not as curvy as her sisters. Natural Tan skin**

**Eye color: light Blue**

**Hair color: Blond to her mid back lost the pigtails in middle school bangs as well.**

**Hobbies: Talking to animals, skipping, texting, shopping, going to clubs and just being happy.**

**Brick:**

**Height:6"10**

**Body Shape: Very muscular, 8 pack and the strongest out of his brothers Has deep dimples when he smiles this makes the ladies crazy.**

**Eye Color: red**

**Hair color : Orange-red. Cut it so is a fohawk like Justin Bieber. He hates him though the only reason he got it it made the ladies crazy, and he didn't feel like doing his hair anymore. Stopped wearing the hat but has it still and put it on his room wall. Has a goatee**

**Hobbies: Fighting, working, studying, hanging out, going out to clubs, Picking up girls, and working out**

**Butch:**

**Height: 6"9 but his hair him look taller**

**Body Shape: Muscular, 6 pack **

**Eye color: forest green**

**Hair color: Raven haired. spiked up**

**Hobbies: fighting, any sport, Drums, partying at clubs, picking up girls**

**Boomer:**

**Height: 6"8**

**Body Shape: Muscular but not like his brothers but still have a 6 pack**

**Eye color: ocean blue**

**Hair color:blond short and curly**

**Hobbies: painting , being happy and partying**

**Both the powerpuff girls and rowdyruff boys look normal and still have their powers with additional powers as well. I don't own any of the powerpuff characters.**


	2. My Dream

**Blossom (pov)**

I woke up early today because I am so excited, today is the day I leave Townsville and move to Cambridge, Massachusetts. What for? Well to go to college. Yes that right I've got into Harvard University to become a Lawyer. I've been wanting this all my life. Literally since the Professor created us I knew what I wanted to be. Unfortunately I'm going by myself and leaving my sisters well not leaving we are going our separate ways. Bubbles got to UCLA to become a Veterinarian but that is not the only reason she is going she said something about beach boys and looking for a new boyfriend I tuned her out after a while. Buttercup is going to Europe with her band to backpack around and explore the world for a year then go to California to see if she get a record deal. I know me and my sisters are going to keep in touch when we are away because we are very close. But at least we don't have to worry about Townsville while we are away all the villains have retired except Him. Him got tired of trying to take over the world and went to look for another planet to take over.

I stretched got out of my bed and went to the bathroom and get ready for my flight. I brushed my teeth and got in the hot steaming shower and let the water run down my body. I can feel all my muscles in my body relax. When I was done I could not stop the smile that was on my face. I walked to my closet and pulled out the last offit that I didn't pack. The outfit is one of my favorites and it had a Pink t-shirt that clung to my body and stops about 3 inches above my belly button, Black and white striped pants the hung to my body just perfectly and dark Pink 6 inch heels **(a/n: the link for the outfit is at the end of the chapter)** I moved to my make-up, me and my sister didn't need it we have clear skin and beautiful features. I just wear a little shuch as a little pink eyeshadow, a little mascara I got natural long eyelashes, and eyeliner to make my pink eyes pop,and pink lip gloss. I sprayed some pink chiffon from bath and body works. I straighten my hair and was done. I stood up and made one last glance at the mirror to make sure everything is perfect and went to my two packed suitcases and my PINK duffle-bag that had my iphone 5 on top charging and rolled them right out my room. My other stuff the Professor sent and would be there tomorrow so I can unpack before school starts. I walked down the stairs and was greeted by my loving father and sisters.

"Hey Good..." I looked at the clock and saw it was 12 in the afternoon. " afternoon guys" I gave the Professor a kiss and my sisters hugs.

" Aren't you so excited" Bubbles Squeaked. While jumping in place. She looked nice she was wearing a Blue crop top with love in white letters, a white mini skirt and black heels. Her hair was out today.

" Yup I can't wait to get to my apartment and get it together and I want to see how it is to be alone. But of course I'm going to miss you guys". I said while making me a bowl of cereal. I already got a apartment walking distance from the school. It is a two bedroom and one bathroom. Big living room, Modern kitchen and connected dining room.

"Yeah whatever" Buttercup said. She had on a green tank top and black nike gym shorts and concords. Her hair in a ponytail. I love her hair it fits her personality.

I looked at her and rolled my eyes. " Well guys I have to get going to the airport" I said finishing up my cereal and put in the sink.

"Bye Professor" I went to him and gave him a long hug and kiss. " I try to fly back every weekend" I didn't want the Professor to take me to the airport because I might cry and not want to leave him and I just want to have some alone time with my sisters before I go.

" Come on girls I don't want to get stuck in traffic" I yelled over my shoulder while walking out the door.

I went up to the Buttercups Green Aston Martin (we all got them in our signature colors the Professor is Rich because of his science experiments) and put my suitcases in the trunk of the car. I sat in the Passenger seat waiting for my sisters to come out the house. I waited 20 minutes till I saw Bubbles come out the house followed by Buttercup.

"What took you so long" I said as they got in the car.

Buttercup rolled her eyes " We have to wait for the Professor to stop crying" she said.

" Oh" was all I can say. We left the driveway and Bubbles immediately started babbling. I tuned her out and so did BC because she turned on the radio playing Cher lloyd Want you back. It is my favorite song. Me and BC was Bumping our heads while Bubbles was Still Babbling

_Urrgh!_

_Mmm, yeah._

_La la la la laaa_

_Urrgh!_

_Hey, boy you never had much game_

_Thought I needed to upgrade_

_So I went and walked away way way_

_Uhh_

_Now, I see you've been hanging out_

_With that other girl in town_

_Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns_

_Uhh_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_And now you're doing them with her_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_You got me, got me like this_

_Uhh_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_And everywhere we went, come on!_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_You got me, got me like this_

_Uhh_

_Boy you can say anything you wanna_

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Uhh_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Uhh_

_Please, this ain't even jealousy(jealousy)_

_She ain't got a thing on me (a thing on me)_

_Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans_

_Uhh_

_You clearly didn't think this through_

_If what I've been told is true_

_You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo_

_Uhh_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_And now you're doing them with her_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_You got me, got me like this_

_Uhh_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_And everywhere we went, come on!_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_You got me, got me like this_

_Uhh_

_Boy you can say anything you want_

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine_

_When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh_

_Ohhh, and you might be with her_

_But I still had you first uh oh uh oh_

_[Astro - rap verse]_

_Let's go! Astro!_

_We used to be, but now there's a separation between you and me_

_Baby I'm moving on to another girl that understands me more_

_Dated her in front your place so you can see it all_

_I remember the times, when we used to bond_

_But I never realized that you wanted to be mine_

_So I gave her the ring, instead of you, nickname too_

_I can tell you're upset, because it ain't you_

_Met a new girl, and I gave her my heart_

_Not noticing that you wanted me from the very start_

_You want me back?_

_We can just be friends, don't try to sting all over again_

_Boy you can say anything you want_

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_(Let me know)_

_Ohhh, I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Ohhh, I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Do I sound like a helicopter? (bbbbbbrrrrrddddd)_

We were listening to more songs and singing along and we made it to the airport in no time. By the time we got there I had a hour to get to the gate. You know going through security is a bitch. I got out of the car and so did my sisters and they help me get my bags even though I didn't need it. I mean I've got super strength. There was akward silence then BC and Bubbles pulled me in a group hug.

"I'll miss you guys" I said to them " I call you everyday and try to visit as often as I can" I said to them. I released the hug and said my final goodbye and walked into the airport to check my bags and get my ticket and stand on the long ass line to get to the gate. When I finally got through security I had 1 Minutes to make it to gate 25. I ran using my super speed to get the gate but I can tell I was the last one to arrive because no one was in the waiting area . I gave the lady my ticket and ran to the plane I was seated in the black of the plane row 21. I got there and saw a hot guy around my age. He was a redhead like me. I couldn't see his face but damn his body was so hot. He was wearing a Red muscle shirt you can see his 8 pack and khaki cargo shorts and red concords .

"Damn" was all I could say. He turned his head and saw His strong jaw and sexy face then I looked in his eyes and they are blood red not from crying that was his damn eye color.

"Shit, fuck my life" I said. My happy day just went down fucking hill. I sat down and looked at him.

"Hey Brick, what the fuck are you doing here" I said through clenched teeth.

**Okay I'm back with another story. I was going to update my other stories over the summer but got busy. Don't worry I will at least to update this story regularly but if I can't I'm sorry**. **Remember I don't own Powerpuff girls ****someone else do :(**

**Here is the first chapter I hope you guys like it there is more to come. Review below and tell me what you think. There is a lot more to come in this story.**

**Here is Blossoms outfit in this chapter my inspiration was of course Cher Lloyd. **(http:/www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-set/BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQK FmZ0OVVESUFhUVppQkVpWVJwaDh4 RGcAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg).(**AN: I changed some stuff in the picture to fit Blossom Personalty)**


	3. Why me?

I was sitting on the plane waiting for it to lift off so I could be on my way to Cambridge Massachusetts. I got into Harvard and I wanted a new start and get away from Townsville. Boomer and Butch are going their own separate ways. Butch is going to Europe for god knows what. Boomer is going to California because he got into UCLA to major is Business he wants to own art Gallery. Whereas me I want to become a Doctor. I want to work in a Hospital with a lot of hot nurses. I was in deep in thought when I heard someone say Damn. I looked over and saw the longest dancing legs I ever saw. She had Stripped white and black pants that you can see her curves and then I continued looking up and saw the a toned stomach with a belly piercing of a Pink heart I thought was so hot **(A/N: I forgot to mention that all the girls have belly rings Blossoms is a Pink heart, Buttercup is a Green Lightning Bolt, And Bubbles is a blue unicorn)** I looked up more and saw that some big boobs just the way I liked it. I licked my lips getting excited. I looked and in her face and saw she had some plump lips and the cutest button nose i've ever seen and then I looked up in her eyes and saw they were Pink. I froze right there because, there are only two people who have Pink eyes Berserk and Blossom. Berserk does not have a body like that so that left Blossom. " Shit Why me, and by the looks of it she is sitting next to me" I thought

"Shit, fuck my life" she said then sat down and said "Hey Brick, what the fuck are you doing here" With annoyance, well at least we feel the same way about this situation. She took out her Iphone 5 and turned it off and dropped it in her bag and put the bag under the seat. I was about to answer but got interrupted.

" Hello passengers and welcome to flight number 40986 Hi my name is Cassie and I'm one of your flight attendants working alongside Joey" She said pointing to the guy in the back behind us. " and we are going to show what to do in case of an emergency." They started the tutorial and I tuned them out because I could save my damn self with my indestructible body and I could tell Blossom did too because she had this bored expression on her face.

"Hey Blossy What are you doing going to Massachusetts" She ignored me and continues sharing in the front of the plane.

"Hey Blossy... Pinky... Red... Blossy... Blossy..." The whole time she ignored me now I was getting annoyed.

"Blo-"

"Brick shut the fuck up let's get through this plane ride like total strangers I don't know you and your don't know me in fact I don't want to know you and your annoying ass. Don't talk to me or look at me. Got it" she whispered/ yelled then turned around in her seat ignoring me again. Well I don't care anyways I was just trying to make conversation. I turned to look out the window and then the pilot put on the seat belt signal.

"Hello everyone this is your captain speaking, the plane is ready for lift off." Then the plane came to life. I sat back in my seat and leaned my head against the headrest and close my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up When I heard a guy ask If I was thirsty. When I opened my mouth about to say "What you got' I realized he wasn't talking to me but to Blossom. She smiled and I saw the deepest dimples I ever seen well besides mine. Secretly I'm a sucker for dimples.

"What do you have" She asked in a seductive voice and you can tell she was not referring to the drinks. I rolled my eyes this was just gross.

" We have Pepsi,coke,tea,coffee,sprite..." He said in the same seductive voice well-tried to. Then he tried to leave sentence drift so she can let her mind wonder. Wow this guy has no game Boomer can get a girl better than him. I rolled my eyes can you say try to hard much.

" I'll Have whatever you think is good, Surprise me" she said with a wink I can literally see the bulge in his pants. I never knew she had it in her. In High School I never saw her flirting with any guys. This guy was so turned on and all she did was wink. He cleared his throat and turned to me.

"And what would you have sir" He asked. I smirked this is going to be fun.

" I'll have whatever you think is good, Surprise me" I said copying Blossom, Blossom rolled her eyes,and I started to laugh at the guy's expression. " Nah I'll have a Beer, Guinness If you have it, If not whatever beer you have"

He nodded and kept it moving to the next row. Blossom turned to me with a scowl on her face.

"What's your problem Brick"

"My Problem is I have to sit next to a Bitch"

"Who the Fuck are you calling a Bitch you jackass, Oh I'm sorry Jackass is to kind of word let me rephrase that for you, you son of a Bitch. Because your really are." She started laughing. I started laughing too because it was funny because both Mojo Jojo and Him are bitches that is why me and my brothers left. But we stopped stealing candy from babies and just stuck to stealing from banks. We never got caught by the PowerPuff Girls so we are loaded. Blossom stopped laughing when she saw I was laughing with her. She rolled her eyes and turned around in her seat. I was getting bored waiting for the guy to come back with my beer so I fell asleep.

I woke up to someone shaking me "Sir wake up we are here." I open my eyes and saw Flight attendant with a smile on her face then she walked away. I stood up stretched, yawned, and rubbed my eyes. I grabbed my Adidas red duffel bag from the overhead bin and walked off the plane and followed the signs to baggage claim. Damn I hate waiting for my bag to come on the carousel because it took forever to come. When I got there my bags already there circling around. I grabbed them walked out the airport and shot off to the sky to my apartment. I know what you are thinking why didn't I just fly to Massachusetts well I was lazy. My apartment is a two bedroom and one bathroom. Big living room, Modern kitchen and connected dining room. I love it because it is close to school, I can have parties , and alone time with chicks. My other stuff Butch sent it this morning and should arrive tomorrow so I could unpack before school starts.

I had got the keys to my apartment when I signed the lease. I walked to the top floor and walked to my apartment and saw the door was already open.

**I hope you liked this chapter. There will be more of them coming soon. I don't own the Powerpuff girls.**


End file.
